


For you

by torafarugaro98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Morgan loves his big brother, Pepper loves her children, Peter Parker Whump, Peter loves his little sister, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torafarugaro98/pseuds/torafarugaro98
Summary: What would happen if Tony Stark were the one who turned into dust?***Endgame Spoilers. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME!This fanfic begins at the end of Infinity War and continues with Endgame, so it's necessary to have seen the two films.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a long story. It is a different version but I hope you like it, I don't know if it will be a fix-it or something different but I am doing it with much love.
> 
> I'm Spanish so my English is VERY bad, but I accept corrections and suggestions of everything!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**For you**

_by TorafarugaRo98_

**...**

There they were, on the planet Titan, defeated. They all looked at each other with unbelieving eyes, could not believe what had happened. They had been so close to getting it, so close, and it escaped them. Thanos had gone to Earth for the rest of the gems. Peter ran a hand over his face, wishing the avengers could protect Vision.

And that's when it happened. Everything began to fall apart completely. Quill, Drax, Mantis, Strange. they were turning to dust before their eyes. Until...

"Kid?" he heard Mr. Stark behind him.

He turned slowly, knowing what was about to happen. No, no, no. He doesn't, please, not his father...

"You're fine" he managed to barely pronounce with a lump in his throat.

"Something is happening..." he saw his own hands with fear.

Mr. Stark walked awkwardly to him, falling into his arms. Peter grabbed him as best he could, trying to hold him. His eyes burned in tears.

"No, Mr. Stark, you don't... Please"

Tony Stark always knew that his life would not be too long, in fact, he was surprised that it was not over yet. And now, on the verge of death, feeling his life turning to dust, the only one of his thoughts was: it's too soon. He had so many things to do still, many dreams not fulfilled. He wanted to marry Pepper, to see Peter graduate, to be at his wedding, to have a daughter with his wife... He wanted to be with his family forever. He wondered if this was one of the lessons of that God who he always thought he didn't exist. Is this a payment for all his sins? 

That was when the billionaire broke up, in the arms of his child.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, please... I don't wanna go"

He knew it was useless, that he should be spending his last energies telling Peter that he was the closest thing to a son he had, but those words always choked him in the throat. He felt Peter tremble, clinging to him as hard as he could, in vain.

Both fell to the ground, Mr. Stark lying on the ground while the boy from Queens looked at him with watery eyes and shaking his head.

_Well, at least I died in your arms_ , Tony thought. _The only thing I regret, Pete, is not being able to tell you how much you mean to me. And also having to leave you this way, please, forgive me_.

With his last strength before disappearing completely, he said:

"I'm sorry"

Everything Peter saw from that moment on was dust. Rough, disgusting, lonely. They had lost, he had lost Mr. Stark. Please, not again... He had lost his father again, his father figure, his mentor. Why? All the people who had loved him left because of him. He didn't do anything, he couldn't comfort Mr. Stark when he left, he just stood there crying like a little boy. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault"

Lying on the ground he rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with both hands. His cry began to be heard loud and choppy, and he didn't care that the only person besides him who was on that planet saw him cry. Everything didn't matter anymore, Mr. Stark was gone and nothing else mattered to him.

He didn't know how long he was crying. His throat hurt, his eyes itched and he wished he could turn back time. He wanted this to be a dream. He wanted to be able to change it. It must have been him, his life for Mr. Stark's, a fair deal.

"Give him back" he demanded to anyone, with tears running down his cheeks and his face red. "Give him back to me! He can't leave, it's not fair! Take me if you want but give him back!"

He screamed with all his strength until his voice could no longer. He began to pant and embraced himself in an attempt to console himself, but without success. Peter felt a cold lifeless hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to see that metal girl of The Guardians, she was the only one who stay of them. He thought that her name was Nebula.

She gave him a comforting look.

"We need to leave out of here, this place isn't safe" she said slowly.

Peter nodded without strength. He knew they had to go and try to go back somewhere, if they could. The ship of the guardians could still be used but it knew that it had damages and possibly there was little fuel and food left. It would not be easy to survive. _Fuck_ , without Mr. Stark going on will be so hard... Peter wish he was here, he would know what to do. He would solve everything as he always does, well, _did_ before all of this.  

 

* * *

 

It was a long trip. Peter and Nebula survived as best they could. They had no supplies or fuel, there was only one day left of oxygen. This was the end, they knew it. Even so, Nebula tried with all his strength to keep the boy's spirits high, but it was difficult. During the whole trip Peter had nightmares and he was unable to sleep. He was traumatized. Every night he called Iron Man, but his hero never came. The kid was alone.

"Karen, make a recording and send it to earth... If we're close enough, I mean, it doesn't matter that I'm gone, okay?"

"Understood, Peter"

The suit started a recording. He was convalescent, almost unconscious, but he wanted to leave at least one proof of what had happened. He didn't know if at some point they would find it, but Peter needed to do this.

"Hi everyone. I'm Peter Parker, Spider-Man I think. This is the day... the day... I don't even know what day it is" he coughed a little blood. His eyes were red and he's probably going to faint in less than an hour. "I want to leave this in case someone finds it at some point. Mr. Stark is gone, he's gone. All people have disappeared in dust. I do not know if I'll get to anything more than that, but I just wanted to say goodbye. Aunt May, I'm sorry about all this, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me. Also MJ, Ned, even Flash, thanks for making my life feel like it mattered to someone, if only to humiliate me" that last comment was for Flash. "There isn't much time for me to fall asleep forever. The most important thing I have to say is: I'm sorry. Miss Potts, I couldn't save Mr. Stark, it's my fault. I hope you can forgive me. If you don't, I understand... Don't feel bad about that, it's ok. When I close my eyes again I won't wake up, but I will dream of the life I always wanted, one in which I could have called Mr. Stark 'dad'; or at least one life in which he would love me"

With these last words the message ended and Peter closed his eyes. He was ready to leave and join Mr. Stark, but a strange heat and a light appeared in the darkness. When he opened his eyes and looked towards the window of the ship, he saw a woman surrounded by energy that looked at him with strong eyes.

"Hi..." he whispered without knowing if she could hear him. "I'm Peter Parker"  
"Hi, Peter Parker," she replied with a smile.

That woman and her magic took them to Earth. How could she be so strong? If he was not practically dying, Peter would be screaming with emotion.

Nebula and Peter got off the spaceship. He stumbled and Captain America had to hold him up so he would not fall to the ground.

"Hey, Queens, hold on, careful" he heard him speak to him.

"I lost Mr. Stark" it was the only thing Peter was able to say, with tears in his eyes.

Steve Rogers looked at him with compression, shaking his head and sighing. "Everyone lost him"

"Oh, no, Tony" a female voice started to break in front of Peter. _Miss Potts._

She put a hand to her mouth and her tears began to spill out of control. Pepper started to sob when she realized that her future husband would never return. Her eyes met Peter's patients.

"Take it easy, Pepper, you must think about what you have inside" Black Widow appeared behind the blonde woman.

Peter frowned without understanding what they were saying until he saw how the other hand of the woman was directed to her belly while she was nodding trying to calm her crying.

The boy at that moment understood what was happening and his mind broke, falling into the most absolute blackness while hearing people shout his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, reviews are well received! Realmnete I would like to know your opinion :)


	2. You liar

Peter was back on Titan, but alone. There was no one. He searched in all directions and was unable to distinguish anything other than red dust and space sand. It was difficult for him to breathe and he felt a great tightness in his chest. His eyes itched so he rubbed them with the back of his hand, when he opened them again he had a familiar figure in front of him: Mr. Stark. He was alive, wearing the same clothes that day, but without the chest wound that Thanos had made him. Peter could not believe what he was seeing.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Peter, why did you let me die?" said the figure of his mentor.

"What?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The man was there without moving, with a hard look without any kind of affection. It's something that Peter had never seen in him. He felt judged, despised and hurt. He didn't want to let him die, I wish he could have stopped him. Mr. Stark didn't have to die, the kid knew that thing, and yet it had happened. And Peter can never take the blame off himself.

"You left me to die, Peter, you didn't care if I died" the man repeated more harshly.

"It's not true, I care about you! I love you!" Peter had watery eyes and his chest hurt more and more. "You have to believe me, sir... I never wanted anything bad to happen to you"

"So what are you doing here, Parker? Why are you still alive knowing what you've done? You have to be responsible for your actions. I thought I had made it clear to you when you almost killed all the people on the Ferry. Do you remember, right?"

Those harsh words were loud and painful enough for Peter. He was a shame, he had disappointed one of the people he loved most. _Mr. Stark hates me_ was the only thought in his mind, that realization hit him harder than Thanos in the battle. His legs trembled and he lost all his strength, dropping to the ground on his knees. The tears fell to the red floor darkening it.

"Don't hate me" his voice came out as a plea.

"I do. I hate you because you killed me"

"You're my father..."

"No" Mr. Stark said strong and clear. "No, you were never my son"

The figure of his father turned, moving away towards an incandescent light that blinded the boy's eyes.

"No, Mr. Stark, please, no!" He shouted with all his might before being engulfed by the darkness again.

 

* * *

 

In one of the rooms in the compound's infirmary, the boy from Queens was trembling and sobbing in his bed in an agonizing sleep. Next to the bed were Pepper and Rhodey, while the rest of the remaining avengers were looking through the windows of the infirmary. The atmosphere was heavy and depressing, nobody would want to see a child of just 15 years in that state.

They watched as Pepper got up and took Peter's pale hand, while leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead tenderly and motherly. Since Homecoming she had met Peter thanks to the laboratory visits he had with his fiance. Whenever she saw them, she was amazed at the relationship they both had. She knew that Tony thought of that little boy as his son, although he didn't want to admit it, and it was clear that Peter felt Tony as his father too.

Pepper and Rhodey left the room when Peter was calmer and sleeping peacefully. They met everyone else in a small meeting space. They didn't want to get too far away in case Peter could need them.

"Pepper, are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I think so" said the blonde with a little doubt. "They are many things at once. I had a bad feeling since Tony got on that ship and now... I don't know what I'm going to do, I have two people to take care of. I don't know if I'll have the strength to do this"

"Two?" The person who had rescued Peter's ship, Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, asked.

Steve sighed before speaking. "Her baby and the boy from Queens"

"I thought Tony didn't have kids yet" Bruce looked a bit confused too.

"It's complicated" responded Pepper. "Biologically he isn't Tony's son, but he loved him like one, he practically adopted him"

Natasha sighed heavily looking at Pepper's determination. It was hard for everyone to believe that Iron Man, Tony Stark, was able of loving a boy that way without being biologically his.

"And that's why I can not leave him alone," he continued. "His Aunt May was the only family he had and she disappeared with the snap, like most students in his school. He has no one else"

"Poor little one"

The atmosphere had decayed into a depressing air that enveloped everyone present. The world had lost half of the people and they weren't able to figure out how to fix it. They didn't have any kind of clue, but the determination to avenge them all is still there.

"We have to fix all of this," Steve said with determination. "We will kill Thanos and bring everyone back"

"I'm with you, Captain," Thor supported.

"Oh, you'll do that, right?" An ironic voice appeared behind him.

Everyone turned to see Peter Parker standing there, with his face pale, connected to a machine that provided him with fluids. They should have known that painkillers for a super person weren't going to help for a long time, but they were still surprised.

"Pete" Pepper came up to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You should go back to bed"

He shook his head and sat on one of the sofas in the room. His eyes were still a little red from the lack of nutrients and oxygen, but that did not stop his gaze from being hard against Steve.

"Queens, do you have anything to help us? You fought with him"

"Who told you that?" He said angrily. "I don't remember fighting with him, I just remember that he kicked my ass and almost killed me. I definitely didn't fight with him"

Steve took several deep breaths. He understood that the boy had gone through a great trauma, but the world was much more important than him at that moment.

"Any coordinates, clues, something?"

Peter made the shape of a pistol with his fingers and put it on his temple, simulating a shot and the way his brain would fly through the air if the gun were real and fired. Steve looked at Natasha for help, but she could only turn her head in denial.

"Boy, I need you to concentrate" he tried again. "Tony needs you to concentrate so he can get it back"

"No. He needed you, Captain. Do you hear that? It's a past tense. I thought he had made it clear to you in the Sakovia Accords." Everyone waited in silence to see what the boy was saying as he got up awkwardly from the seat. "He told you we needed a armor around the world, even if that made your stupid liberties cut a bit. That's what Mr. Stark needed!"

With each word of anger Peter was getting closer and closer to Steve. At one point Rhodey came to his height fearing that the child fell to the ground due to lack of balance. He looked at him with sorrow, those words were exactly the words that her best friend would say if the situation were the other way around. They two looked alike, as father, as son.

"He said you were going to lose. You said: 'we'll do it together too'. Guess what, Captain, you lost, Mr. Stark died and you were not there"

Steve didn't really know what to say at this point.

"That's what you was supposed to have done, right? Because you're the avengers, or not? The avengers? Not the preventers, right?"

"Kid, you need to stop"

Peter pushed the soldier away with a loud slap and took a few steps to Steve, now face to face. Both Pepper and Rhodey were in shock, they had never seen him in this condition. Peter was the best child they had known: educated, understanding, good in every way. In fact, Tony had often confessed to them that he was afraid of ruining him. _Well, friend, you ruined him, but it wasn't your fault_ , Rhodey thought.

"I have nothing for you, Cap." He pointed with his index finger. "Not coordinates, no clues, no options. Zero, nothing, _nada_! No trust in you, you liar"

A part of Peter's mind knew that he wasn't being entirely fair with Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark had died because of him, not because of Steve. But his loss didn't allow him to think clearly, he needed someone else to blame if he didn't want to become permanently crazy forever.

The little hero felt like everything was starting to spin, he knew he was going to faint again soon.

"You should get a shield if you find him. Take it and hide behind it, it'll be your only option to live," he whispered before falling to the ground.

"Peter!" They all crouched down and grabbed him by the arms.

"I'm fine, I'm-" And everything went black again.

 

* * *

 

Steve was sitting in front of the holograms of the disappeared. In front of him appeared the picture of Tony with his name underneath. His eyes turned watery and he covered his mouth with his hand. He closed his eyes tight, hoping he could control himself. He still thought about the words of Tony's kid, I knew that deep down if the civil war had ended in a different way the outcome of the crack would have been different. He had never regretted anything in his life, but now, he was beginning to doubt his actions.

"Steve"

"Nat, the kid?"

"Bruce has treated him. Now he's in the room with Pepper, asleep," she informed him. "Hey, don't be affected by what he said. He just lost Tony and he's very affected, please don't blame him, he's just a scared kid "

"That's the problem" he clasped his hands in his lap. "I can't blame him"

Carol entered the room with the robot girl who had accompanied Peter to Earth in the spaceship. Both women looked at each other and nodded. Rocket came in behind them with a map generator in his hand.

"Well, let's look for Thanos, right? We know where he is," they said at once.

They put the map generator on the table and a hologram of a planet appeared in front of them. There, that was the place where the titan was. Thor entered the room and summoned the storm destroyer, nodding. It was not a debate, they were going to avenge them all and bring them back. There was no other option.

Steve stood up firmly.

"Let's go kill this son of a bitch"

 

* * *

 

A big headache went through Peter when he woke up again, this time more sore than the last one. He was sweaty and his breathing was erratic, because he had had the same nightmare. With blurred vision he sat up on his elbows to sit on the bed.

"Hey, quiet, come on" A female voice calmed him down.

He focused his gaze so he could see Miss Potts sitting next to his bed. She looked at him as if he were her child, like a mother would look at her son. Peter knew it was silly and that he was imagining things, but she reminded him of Aunt May. _Oh, May.._. He had heard the conversation they had had before, so he knew that his aunt had also turned to dust. Maybe it was better that way, she would have been disappointed having such a weak nephew.

"Miss Potts" Peter had teary eyes, was holding back tears. She was going through a lot more than him. She was Mr. Stark's fiancee and he was a simple nobody from Queens. He had no right to be like that, she did. "I'm so sorry, for everything"

"Oh, honey." The blonde embraced him in a comforting way. "Don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong"

"But I-"

"Peter, look at me" she cut him off and looked at him seriously. "I know it's hard, but you don't need to be strong all the time. No with me"

Those words caused the hero's will to break. He began to cry inconsolably in the arms of her mentor's fiancée, she embraced him and stroked his hair. He loved that touch. Mr. Stark did it too, many of the nights he woke up in the compound in the middle of a nightmare the man was there beside him stroking his hair and giving him words of encouragement. Miss Potts's hands were softer and smaller, the touch might not be the same, but it was similar enough to relax Peter.

"Miss Potts, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Pete, tell me" She smiled at him caressing his cheek.

Peter looked anxious and with a little doubt, but he needed to know. He needed to know if the damage he had done was much more serious than he thought.

"You are going to have a child, right?"

Pepper touched her belly. It was clear, that child was very smart, it was no wonder that he would end up realizing.

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby," she said with love in her eyes.

Peter looked at her and nodded. Then it was true, Pepper was pregnant with Mr. Stark's son. _What have I done? I have separated a family_. The guilt began to eat him inside. That child was going to grow up without a father who loved him, oh, and what a father. Peter knew Tony Stark would have been the best father in the world. For him, he had already been that and Mr. Stark didn't want him. If he had wanted it, he would have been the happiest person in the world. And he had taken that possibility away from that child, he was the worst person in the world.

"What will you call it?"

"Well, Tony dreamed that we had a child named Morgan, I think it's a good name. Don't you think?"

Of course it was. Mr. Stark had already wanted to have a child before all this happened. _Oh, Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry._

"Yes, it's a really good name"

"You know? I'm glad you're here, now that Tony... I think Morgan will need a big brother"

A choppy sound came out of Peter's mouth, but no real words. He didn't deserve this trust, he didnt deserve this affection. He was guilty of everything, he should have gone and not Mr. Stark. It's not fair. All the people he wanted left.

"I know you'll be a good brother, Peter"

And that's when he decided it. He had nothing left, only the guilt in his soul, and he would pay for his mistake all his life. He would protect Pepper and that child, for Mr. Stark. He would do it for him, he wouldn't let anything happen to them. From now on, his whole life would be dedicated to keeping an eye on them in everything they needed. So that Mr. Stark could at least forgive him a little.

"I'll try, Miss Potts, I promise"

He'd rather die before let something happen to Mr. Stark's family, it was a promise from a Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the dialogue isn't exactly like in the movie but I saw it in Spanish so the dialogue varies a bit, although I didn't want to do it either because Peter isn't like Tony in everything. Please, If you see any mistake please tell me! One of the reasons why I do this (apart from healing my broken heart) is to try to improve my English.
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> EDIT: I have corrected some mistakes in this, thanks to the help of Laveina who has explained them to me <3


	3. Welcome, little sister

The avengers soon returned, defeated. Their faces reflected the bitter defeat that Thanos had given them. Yes, Thor may have killed him, but he had won anyway. They couldn't bring anyone back, everything was as before, and now without a touch of hope. The infinite stones no longer existed, there was no turning back.

Everyone cried, a lot. For days the only thing that could be seen on their faces were the tears. It used to be said that the heroes didn't know how to cry, but that wasn't true. They want all the salt water that comes out of their eyes to be good for something, but no, it only serves to empty their heart of anguish.

They are done. The avengers didn't want to fight anymore. Together, they decided that they had to continue in the world that they had to live for the good of all. It was useless to think that they could solve this when there was no way to do it. It would be deceiving themselves.

Peter met Captain America in the living room. I was looking at a small round photo frame, the child could distinguish a black and white photo of a woman. He didn't know who she was, but apparently it was important to the man. Steve noticed a presence in the room and raised his head to see the teenager standing there. Like him, he had dark spots under his eyes and a malnourished face, possibly due to the lack of strength to eat and drink.

"Wh-" Steve didn't have time to ask.

"I'm sorry"

The man was a little stunned by the minor's apology. He didn't know why he was apologizing, it had been a week since they had last seen each other and that was when... Oh, of course, how he hadn't thought of it before? That apology was for _that_ time, before going to meet Thanos.

"Boy, you don't have to apologize, with anger we say things that we really don't think"

"I apologize for the way I said them, I should have been more respectful, you're an adult," Peter said shaking his head. "I still think the same about you"

 _And Pepper says that this kid isn't biologically Tony's? He speak like him_ , the captain thought.

"Well, apologies accepted, anyway. I hope someday change your mind about me"

With everything that had happened, Steve no longer wanted to give moralistic talks to that boy. He knew that Peter was hurt and that nothing he said would change his thoughts or his anger with the world. He would let it go, because what the world needed least was that the few people left in it would fight each other.

"Mr. Stark was your friend?" Peter asked quietly and looking at the floor.

"Of course he was," he replied. That question almost offended him. Tony had been one of the most important pillars for him along with Bucky, Nat and Sam.

Peter nodded and left the room, leaving a thoughtful Captain America wondering if things had been different if he and Tony had never fought as they did.

* * *

 The months went by and the world was starting to work again, with a little help from the remaining avengers. They had split up into teams to help governments re-organize and fight against the vandalism and disasters the crack had caused.

Peter Parker now lived with Miss Potts in wooden cottage on the outskirts of the city. Happy and Rhodey came every day to visit them and take care of the woman, now 5 months pregnant. Her belly had grown and her hormones were beginning to play tricks on her, but that hadn't stopped the woman from continuing to lead, with the resources and the remaining people, Stark Industres. Happy told her that it wasn't necessary for her to work so hard, because with the funds and money that Stark had left, it was enough to live a full life. But she didn't want his memory to be forgotten. Her fiancé deserved that she continue to carry his legacy forward, and that's what she was going to do, at least until the baby was born. After... well, Pepper had a plan.

They already knew what the baby's sex would be: a girl, a little girl. Pepper hoped that she would come out as beautiful as she was and as smart as her father. Peter had been nervous to know, but he had been happy. He was happy because he knew that Mr. Stark would be happy if he knew. He knew that Mr. Stark would have loved his beautiful princess.

"Miss Potts," a voice behind her called.

Pepper was lying on the couch reading a book about the benefits of an outdoor life for pregnant women. He marked the page around the corner and closed the book to look at Peter, who was facing him with a small cup of tea. She smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Pete, you're always so kind." She took the cup in her hands. "You'll never call me Pepper, right?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Potts." Peter blushed. The woman shook her head while smiling, he was too correct.

The blonde lowered her legs on the sofa for the boy to sit down. When Peter sat on the left side looking at Pepper.

"Peter, I need to ask you a favor"

He was surprised, Miss Potts looked serious. _Are she going to tell me to leave? Of course she doesn't want the guilty of the death of his fiance at her home. Oh my god, where will I go then? Who will protect them? I have to do it for Mr. Stark..._  Pepper seemed to see the anguish in Peter's face because she quickly spoke again.

"I know you've done a lot for me, I mean, for us, but I would like that when Morgan was born, you would help me carry Stark Industries"

The teenager's mouth dried before that request. She couldn't be serious. He was only 15 years old, he was not even smart, how could he help her with a multi-million dollar company? Mr. Stark's company. I had not even finished high school yet. He wasn't up to Tony Stark, he had neither the intelligence nor the facility for business. That was going to be a disaster. How could he do it? Peter didn't want to disappoint Mr. Stark's memory anymore. He wouldn't have wanted a nobody from Queens to take over his company.

"I... I don't understand"

"You're young, you don't have to make a decision now. Nor I'm forcing you to do it. I'll just need help when the girl is born and I think you would do well, besides, it is what Tony would have wanted"

 _This is definitely not what Mr. Stark would have wanted_ , Peter told himself. 

"I think it's not a good idea," he ended up saying with difficulty, fearing the CEO's reaction. "I'm flattered, Miss Potts, but I'm a 15-year-old kid from Queens, although I would really like to work in such a company and investigate... I'm not the right person for the job"

Before Pepper could say anything, Peter continued his speech:

"Besides" His hands were together in his lap and they were shaking a little. "The company should inherit her daughter when she is older, she is the firstborn of Mr. Stark"

Pepper sighed. Since she had begun to live with Peter, she had been able to realize the lack of confidence in himself that the kid had. He always did his best to not disturb and be worth, although he already was. Every time they talked about family, he always excluded himself. He thought he didn't belong there, and that filled her with sadness. Peter had made Tony regain the desire to live after Siberia, to make the world a better place where that boy could live in peace. She couldn't let Peter keep thinking so low of himself.

In that moment, she remembered that there was something she should have given him earlier.

The blonde got up from the couch and went to a shelf next to the fireplace. There was a small wooden box with a key, he opened it and took out a small electronic device from inside. She approached Peter, took her hand and put it in his palm.

"When you're alone, press the button with your thumb. This message is for you, I had to give it to you before, but I thought you didn't need it" He looked at her with confusion. "It's a message from Tony for you, I hope that with this you see how wrong you are about yourself"

She kissed him on the forehead and went to her room.

Peter stood there looking at that little device in his hands. Had Mr. Stark left this for him? It was hard to believe that, he always thought that for the man he was just a nuisance in his life. He went to his room and with a little doubt, sitting on his bed, lit the device with his thumb. Suddenly, a hologram of Mr. Stark appeared in front of him.

"Hey, buddy." It was his voice, his face, all of him. Peter thought he was never going to see him again. Instinctively he moved forward trying to touch him but his hand passed through the image and Mr. Stark didn't even notice it. _Of course he's not there, Peter. Accept it, he's dead_ , he told himself. "If you're looking at this... Well, I died! No one would have bet it, huh? "Peter swallowed, his eyes were filling with water, shit. "Anyways, time to get serious: Peter, I'm sorry I left you, but I'm sure it was something worth doing. It could have been for many things. I never cared about the world, I always fought for a few people: Pepper, Happy, Rhodey... And you, kid. Since I met you, you became one of those people for whom I would die. I just hope it wasn't for you, because I know it would tear you apart, as it would tear me if it were the other way around. I'm going to make it easy for you: it wasn't your fault. Whatever happened, nothing was your fault. You are going to be the best of us, you're going to change the world. I would have liked to be there to see you get it, but I know you will. After all, you're my kid, and I'm never wrong, right? Oh, I almost forgot, Stark Industries is for you if you want it. You are in the writings of inheritance, I'm not forcing you to anything, it's yours to decide what to do with it." The hologram approached him enough, it seemed that he was looking into his eyes, although Peter knew it was pure chance. His tears barely let him see. "I want you to know that I am proud of you, underoos, take care of yourself and live happily. I'll miss you a lot"

The hologram turned off and during that night Peter could only cry. He didn't stop thinking about Tony, in what they could have been, in what would have happened, if everything Mr. Stark said was true, if he would think the same thing knowing what he was going to lose... Until Peter fell asleep, embracing himself, and for the first time in a long time, he had no nightmares.

Although that didn't last long.

* * *

 

Peter paced back and forth in a white room in front of a door, eating his nails and tapping his heel nervously on the floor. I was extremely nervous, but it was for a very good reason.

The day had arrived.

The door opened and he saw Rhodey smile at him. The soldier gestured for him to pass and with some doubt Peter slowly entered the room to see Pepper lying on a bed, sweating and with a tired face, with a bundle in her arms. Happy was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with glassy eyes. Everything in that place transmitted love and peace.

"Pete, come here," the blonde asked gently. "Come and meet your little sister"

The teen approached the side of the bed to see what Pepper had in his hands: a baby. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was breathing quietly on her mother's breast. It seemed as if nothing could disturb her. Heat appeared in Peter's chest, making a lump in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was perfect. His eyes began to fill with tears and he couldn't help it.

"Can I... take her?" he said with a little fear.

Pepper laughed tenderly.

"Of course, be careful with her head"

The girl happened to be between the strong arms of Peter as if she had always belonged there. He couldn't stop looking at her with a smile that couldn't be bigger. Morgan at the change of hands opened her eyes a little to meet his brother's eyes. She laughed and there was a big smile on her face. This caused the tears that Peter was holding to roll down his cheeks. He looked at Pepper and she shook her head in affirmation. Yes, this felt good.

He brought his mouth to the baby's forehead and kissed her gently.

"Welcome, little sister," he whispered, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as always all comments are welcome! Any correction is appreciated too!
> 
> Also this time it has taken me longer to bring the chapter because I had another job to publish. It's about our IronDad, and Peter like a cool big brother ;) It's in my profile if you're interested (spaaaam)


	4. My girl

Peter had good nights and very, very bad nights. The nightmares had become darker than before. He could still see Mr. Stark's face looking at him in horror, his arms pressing against his body and telling him he didn't want to go. He never thought that one day he would see his hero in that way, but he couldn't blame him, surely he would have reacted like that if he knew he was dying.

 _Fuck_ , It had been almost six months and it still hurt.

He didn't want to tell Miss Potts about his nightmares, she was already quite busy with Stark Industries and he didn't want to overload her. He wasn't her son and he couldn't do that to her... She didn't deserve it. He had to be an adult in this, he had to make Mr. Stark proud of him. It had been a month since he had partially taken over the company's projects. He had devised a mathematical method to reorganize the institutions of the world with a simple _click_ , so every time everything was starting to work since the snap. He also designed a small humanoid support for the families of the people disappeared. It played the role of a psychologist, apart from being able to develop empathy for their owners and help them in all the tasks they needed. The robot had a practically inexhaustible battery, as Peter had managed to implement the Arc Reactor technology to be in a smaller and more efficient way.

For the less developed countries, he was trying to get a self-sufficient food based on powders that, when thrown over a few drops of water, were inchaban and could give a person all the nutrients and proteins he needed for a whole day. He was still working on it, but Peter was convinced that soon it would be ready.

The Avengers were helping with the misfortune that was now in this divided world. He saw little of them, and Peter was grateful, because he boy didn't want to have them around. The only person he endured was the Black Widow, who had a maternal air that calmed him down. Steve was the worst of all, Peter couldn't forgive him for fighting with Mr. Stark in Siberia. He almost kills him! He was supposed to be his friend and he betrayed him.

Peter couldn't ignore that.

It was four in the morning and the teen wasn't able to sleep. He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. His head hurt and his chest had a knot of anguish in the center.  Another nightmare, and three were already in one night.

Peter was about to lie down on the bed again when he heard a few small sobs coming from the hallway.

"Morgan ..." he whispered as he got up and went to the little girl's room, which was strategically placed between hers and Miss Potts's.

He reached the baby's room and approached the crib. Morgan had red cheeks and tears running down her cheeks. He was frowning and his hands were fists.

"Hey, M, shh... It's me"

Peter grabbed Morgan and cradled her gently in his arms, causing her to rest her head on the side of his heart and encircling her with his arms in a protective gesture. His right hand went to the little baby's head, stroking the soft speck of blond hair. He began to swing, rocking her, while whispering love words in her ear.

"Nothing happens, my girl, everything is fine. Your big brother is here, I won't let anything hurt you"

As if those words were magical, Morgan stopped crying. She smiled and snuggled closer to Peter's chest, as if that was her favorite place. With her small hand he formed a fist over the boy's night suit, as if she was afraid of him escaping. He smiled tenderly.

"Very good, what a brave girl"

Looking at that girl in his arms, Peter could feel a warmth blooming in his chest. She was so pretty, and her eyes... Oh, those eyes, were those of Mr. Stark. Every time he looked at them, he remembered him and the sadness invaded him. This wasn't what should have happened. He didn't have to be the one to hold this baby in his arms, Tony should be here watching his daughter grow little by little.

_Who am I to be in the middle of this family? What right do I have to be here?_

"Pete," a female voice called from behind.

The teenager turns slowly, careful not to wake Morgan up.

"You shouldn't be awake" Pepper said approaching him and gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"Morgan was crying, I just wanted to make sure she was okay" he said a little embarrassed.

Pepper looked at his two children and couldn't help remembering her boyfriend. That image was one that he would surely have loved to see. The two most important people in Tony's life are together, Peter as his daughter's big brother. _Oh, I wish you could see this_ , the blonde thought. _Our family is beautiful, Tony._

 Pepper kissed the teen's temple and gave him a soft smile. He also smiled, with a flush on his cheeks.

"Go to sleep, Peter, I'll stay with Morgan"

He nodded and looked at his sister. She was sleeping soundly with gentle repirations and a childish smile on her face. Peter let the woman take her daughter in her arms.

"Good night, Miss Potts"

She shook her head rolling her eyes at that name. This kid would never learn.

"Good night, Peter, sleep well"

The boy left the room leaving the mother alone with her offspring. Pepper realized that her little girl was awake again, looking through the room with her eyes, putting on a pot.

"Don't worry, baby of mine, Peter just went to sleep" She whispered kissing her forehead. "Tomorrow your big brother will be with you again"

Morgan seemed to understand what her mother said and began to babble misunderstood words with happiness.

* * *

 When Morgan was ten months old, Steve and Natasha came to visit Pepper. They cared very much for their ex-partner's family, although they knew that in the past they had done things wrong. This was a way to redeem in a certain way. Peter still didn't trust Captain America, but Steve was grateful that the boy was trying to be polite.

Peter was sitting next to the Black Widow on a sofa and Pepper was on the other sofa, next to Steve and with Morgan in his lap. The girl writhed in her mother's arms with a frown and her face a little red.

"M, god, what's wrong with you?" Pepper was already beginning to despair.

"Will she be hungry?" Nat asked.

The blonde shook her head, grabbing Morgan by the arms strongly. "Hey, little lady, stop"

But the girl didn't stop, indeed, increased the effusiveness of her actions. Steve tried to touch her but the baby slapped the hero's hand, earning a small smile from Peter, who managed to hide it so that no one would notice.

"Sorry, Steve" The woman said sadly. "Normally she doesn't behave like this, she is usually very good"

"Don't worry, Pepper" he smiled withdrawing his hand. "Maybe it's because she doesn't know us much, right, little one?"

Morgan looked at him angrily and wrinkled her nose. Pepper let out a sigh without knowing what to do.

"Hey, princess." Peter got up and walked over to where they were.

A second after hearing her brother's voice, Morgan's attitude changed instantly. She opened her arms and turned to look at the teenager, opening and closing her small hands while laughing.

"Petey!" She babbled happy. "Up!"

Steve watched curiously as the boy took Morgan with one hand and the girl cheerfully leaned on his body clinging to his shirt. It was such a natural gesture that Steve wondered how many times Peter had hugged Tony's daughter like that. He looked totally correct, as if they belonged to each other. A small knot was installed in the man's chest. _No doubt, they're your children, Tony_ , it was the only thought he had while watching the brother and sister sitting on the sofa Natasha was on

Morgan stood on Peter's leg swinging back and forth. Now she had a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Wow, it seems that what she wanted was to be with you" Pepper said, relieved.

"Or she just wanted to be away from Steve," Nat said casually shrugging.

The teenager looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue. Now that Peter realized, Morgan had begun to misbehave since Steve had sat next to her mother and her. Before, both at lunch and in the morning, she had no problem being with Natasha or Pepper.

 _That's my girl_ , couldn't help thinking Peter with a bit of healthy malice.

The conversation continued until it began to darken. Morgan had fallen asleep in Peter's chest while the boy rocked her with love. His thumb caressed the soft cheek of the girl as he listened to the adults talk.

"So, Peter, what are you going to do?" Steve talks to him.

When the boy heard his name, he stopped looking at the sleeping face of the baby and looked at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been here a long time with Pepper and Morgan. I'm not saying that's bad, but I think you should reconsider going back to school and trying to continue with your life," he said, looking at the boy sympathetically. "The sooner you return to your daily life, the easier it will be."

Pepper looked at Steve badly. She had talked about this with him and did 't want him to mention anything to Peter, he was fine as he was, this was his place.

"Steve..." Nat began, knowing where the conversation was going.

"My daily life? My daily life turned to dust." He interrupted her. The teen gave the hero a hard look, but being careful not to raise the volume of his voice so much. "My aunt, my friends, half of my school disappeared. Where do you expect me to come back? "

"I'm not saying that you get away from here, I'm just saying that the best thing for you would be to get away from this loneliness and get back to normal life"

Peter pursed his lips. This was one of the reasons why he had lost all respect for Captain America. At first, the kid thought Steve was a person who followed his ideals by learning from his mistakes. Then, with that of Siberia, he realized that in reality the hero learns absolutely nothing of his mistakes. He simply blames the other, without self-criticism. The best people are born of their own mistakes, if you don't realize that you commit them, you will never improve. It was one of the things Mr. Stark had taught him. He still remembered the matter of the Ferry and the Vulture, and that taught him to be better: not to make past mistakes.

But this man who looked at him... He didn't learn anything, he stayed anchored in the past, he betrayed a friend of his by simple pride. _Who did he think he was?_

"You... you're not my father, you don't know me. You are not someone who can decide for me or know what's best for me" Peter said trying to restrain himself, mainly because he didn't want to wake Morgan up with his anger.

 _You aren't Mr. Stark,_ crossed his mind.

"Kid..."

"Don't call me _kid_ "

_That's the word of Mr. Stark._

Had the air always been so dense? Because Peter felt that every time he breathed his lungs weighed a ton. His head began to buzz, listening to the words that Tony recited in his dreams: Disappointment, annoyance, useless... He wanted them to be quiet. His forces were beginning to evaporate.

The two women in the room looked at him with worry.

"Pete?"

Pepper knelt in front of him. She had a worried look on his face. Peter was breathing erratically and his body was trembling.

"Nat, take Morgan, please," said the blonde.

Natasha nodded and took the girl from Peter's arms. The boy felt a hollowness when he lost the warm bulk of his hands. He opened his eyes in horror, staring at an indeterminate spot next to Pepper's shoulder.

_ No, no, don't take her from me, I have to protect her, I have to protect her so that Mr. Stark can be proud of me... _

"Pete, you have to breathe, come on"

Pepper's voice came to his mind like a light of hope. He decided to concentrate on her, even with difficulties, trying to focus only on the kindness of her words, with nothing else around.

"Breathe in, and out, come on, with me" she continued, making circles with her hand on his back. "Like so"

He had his forehead resting on Pepper's clavicle. He concentrated on their breathing and tried to imitate her as best he could. The woman's breathing was quiet but a little disordered by the possible anguish, but it was comforting enough for Peter to calm his own.

"Very good, you are doing perfect, honey"

With every minute that passed the teen's repirations were becoming more smooth and coordinated, until his anguish was completely relieved. Pepper remained there giving him caressing his back and his hair in a comforting gesture. It reminded him of what Aunt May did when she had nightmares in his childhood.

He separated his forehead from the woman's body and looked at her with sad eyes. She felt very bad for having worried her like that.

"I-I... I'm Sorry"

"Don't apologize, Pete, you haven't done anything wrong"

Steve looked at the boy with sorrow. He didn't expect his suggestion to drag the boy into that deplorable state. _I keep making the same mistakes, with Tony and his kid, what's wrong with me?_ He blamed himself internally.

Morgan had woken up with the noise in the middle of Peter's anguish. Seeing his brother like that, the little girl's eyes had watered as she looked at him. She now had her hands in her mouth with a tear about to fall from her right eye.

"Petey?"

He turned his gaze away from Pepper's and looked at the little girl who called him. In Morgan's eyes he could see the worry he had made her feel. God, he was the worst person in the world. With all the strength of will he had forced a smile. He didn't want her to see him like this again.

"M, I'm sorry, I worried you," he said. "But I'm fine now, you see?"

The baby stirred in the arms of the redhead, wanting to go to Peter. She decided that it was best to fulfill her wish. He pulled her over to the sofa where Peter was sitting, next to him.

Morgan crawled into Peter's lap and when she got there she opened her arms to give him a hug. Peter returned it to her instantly. The boy felt a pair of lips on his cheek and his eyes had began to water. But this time they were tears of happiness. He moved a little from Morgan so he could look at her face. She looked at him as if Peter was the best person in the world.

_I don't deserve this._

"Petey, righ'?"

He held back the tears and nodded to her with a little smile.

"Yes, my girl, I'm fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to have delayed having this chapter. I've had a lot of work lately. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As always, any correction or help is welcome! <3 See ya! And thanks toBunnycat2833 and Lenialth for helping me correct some things from this :)


	5. Photo

Morgan was a very smart girl, her mother was proud of that. It was the image of his father. She and Tony were similar in many things: smarts, kinds, sometimes naughties... It was incredible how her daughter looked like her father without ever having known him. When Pepper knowed that she was pregnant, all she could think was: _My daughter will never remember her father, because she'll never meet him_. And Peter had shown him that that wasn't true. He was making sure that Morgan knew who her father was, knowing him through Peter's eyes and stories. The little girl listened carefully to each of them with bright eyes and a smile, ending up saying that her father was the best and that she wish he was there.

The mother knew that the effort Peter was making was great. Not everyone could talk about his dead mentor to his daughter with the passion and love that the teenager did. She was so, so grateful. If he wasn't here, she wouldn't know how she would have gone ahead.

"An' dad was very smart?" Pepper listened to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Very smart, smarter than me. The smartest in the world!"

"Wow, that much? Bu' Petey is very smart"

Pepper made a small smile. For the little girl, the sadness with which Peter spoke wasn't almost perfectible, but for her who had already known the boy for a while was much easier. He tilted his head so she could see his two children sitting and chatting on the couch in front of the fireplace. The gestures of the adolescent were false. His smile from ear to ear trembled and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

The woman sighed. She had to help Peter not to break, again.

"Morgan!" He called. "The snack!"

"Bu' Mommy, I wan' more daddy stories"

"Miss, come and eat, I don't want to tell this two times"

The girl put on a pot and looked at her brother. He smiled, with a false smile again, and pinched one of her cheeks and winked at her.

"M, eat the snack, then we can go play at the lake, what do you think? And I'll keep telling you stories about Mr. Stark"

Morgan frowned a little. Despite being quite advanced for girls her age, long sentences were hard to understand. When he finally understood, he smiled.

"Yes, Petey the best!"

Morgan crawled to get on her legs coming down off the couch. With difficulty and clinging to the furniture, she went to the kitchen where her mother picked her up and sat her in a chair so she could start eating a sandwich and a fruit salad.

Peter felt his eyes sting when he lost sight of his sister. God, this was difficult. Having to tell Morgan about Mr. Stark was something he had to do because he didn't want the man to be forgotten, but that didn't hurt any less.

 _He should be telling these stories to her, he should teach her all this. He should be here with his daughter_ , the teenager thought with anger.

He took a deep breath and decided to leave the house to clear a little. He sat on the steps of the entrance and closed his eyes feeling the afternoon breeze caressing his skin. It was a quiet place and for his senses it was a heaven of peace that he had been grateful for.

After a several minutes, he took out his cell phone and started to read the last messages that his friends and his aunt had sent him again. It was one of the few memories he had of them, the last words he was told before disappearing.

He pressed Aunt May's conversation.

 **May:** Peter? Please answer me. Tell me you're not on that spaceship, people have seen Spider-Man marching with Iron Man. Please, please, tell me it's a lie. You have to be fine, honey, you have to call me. I'm really worried. I love you.

Peter slide my finger up to see more messages.

 **May:** Peter, oh my god, I need you, please come back. Let me know you're fine. I wish you were hiding with your friends somewhere. I love you so much and I would die if something happened to you. Call me, I beg you. I can't lose you too.

That was the last message his aunt had sent him. Peter guessed that later she discovered that she had indeed left with Mr. Stark.

The boy turned off the phone. God, he missed her so much. When Ben died, May was there for him and everything went well. Hard but good enough. Now? He didn't have anyone. Yes, Mr. Stark's family, but it wasn't the same because... because Peter was an intruder. A thief. He didn't belong there, he just kept close because he wanted to take care of the family of his father figure, not because they wanted him close.

A few steps stopped in front of him. Of course, Peter had heard them since long before, because he had improved senses, although he admitted that he often ignored them.

"Hello, Mr. Rhodes," he spoke quietly, looking at the man in front of him.

"Hi, how's my favorite nephew? Even though he still doesn't call me 'Rhodey' like I said him"

Peter shook his head and looked at the window in the front door.

"Morgan is having a snack with Miss Potts"

The colonel crossed his arms on his chest looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you about my favorite nephew, Morgan is my favorite niece. Small differences, but same love"

Peter was really grateful that Mr. Stark's best friend treated him as one of the family, even though he knew he did not deserve it. Anyway, he had already had this discussion many times and did not want to create a bad atmosphere in one of the man's visits, so he just shrugged his shoulders without wanting to argue that he was anyone's nephew.

 _Well, I'm May and Ben Parker's nephew, very proud of that thing, by the way_ , the boy thought.

"I'm fine, as always," he said reluctantly, playing with his hands in his lap.

"Ugh, sure, yeah" he said sympathetically. "Your face doesn't say that, Peter"

The teenager's shoulders tensed as Rhodey sat next to him on the stairs. He hated that he was so easy to read. He wanted to be able to hide his emotions without having to bother anyone with them.

The colonel could see how Peter was arguing with himself between talking to him about the matter or not. He decided that he would wait patiently, because he was already used to do it. It was a trait that both Tony and the boy shared: self-pity. Both were the same, as father, as son, although they didn't realize it. If anyone had said they were biologically related, everyone would have believed it. And that's precisely why he couldn't let the kid lock himself in the dark if at least he could do something to help.

"It's just... I don't think it should be me"

"Peter?"

Rhodey didn't understand what he meant. The teen breathed several times deeply until he spoke again.

"I... don't think I should be the one to tell Morgan about Mr. Stark"

It was hard to say it, his chest started to hurt, but he had to let it out at some point. He needed someone to listen to his thoughts.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm nobody," Peter's voice was broken. "I didn't know Mr. Stark as much as you, I didn't even know him until a few years ago. And Morgan is his daughter, it should be Pepper, or you, or Happy who tells her the stories of her father"

Peter's eyes stung as he continued talking.

"I'm grateful that you allow me to be here, but talking to Morgan about Mr. Stark... It is very hard. Because he isn't here, because that's a reminder that he left and because that thing reminds me how insignificant I am"

With those last words the boy fell silent. He could be talking a whole week about all his feelings, but he didn't want to overwhelm the soldier.

"Peter" Rhodey spoke after several seconds in silence. "You are the only one who can tell Morgan what she needs to know about his father"

He looked at him with confused eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Morgan doesn't need Pepper to talk to her about Tony from the point of view of a girlfriend, nor does she need me to speak to her from the point of view of a friend. What Morgan needs is to know Tony through the eyes of a person who was his kid. She needs the point of view that she would have if Tony were here. And that can only be done by you, because you are Tony's kid"

"That isn't true"

"It is." Rhodey put one of his hands on the boy's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Tony always talked about you as his son. He wanted you as one. You saw the video that he left you, right? There you have your answer. And Morgan needs his brother to tell her how Tony was with him, because you knew the real person Tony was. "

"But I'm just Peter Parker"

"And Tony Stark loved Peter Parker, and that makes you someone extraordinary"

The words entered his mind as cures for his self-destructive thoughts. It had been a long time since he had taken off so much weight, in the end, talking to Mr. Rhodes had really helped. He only managed to relax when he was with Morgan, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Rhodes, seriously"

"You're welcome, and stop calling me that, little one, I'm 'Rhodey'!" He ruffled the curls of his bangs as they both laughed. "Oh, and if you say again that shit about that my nephew is a nobody, I'll kick your ass"

Peter laughed while nodding. His shoulders were relaxed and for the first time in a long time, he didn't have a weight of anguish on his back. While Rhodey was still laughing Peter looked at the blue sky and smiled melancholy. _May I belong here, at least a little. Right, Mr. Stark?_

The boy heard trembling steps behind him. It was Morgan, he knew that sound, she always tried to surprise him from behind. It was a kind of joke that she herself had invented. Obviously, she never got him, but that was something that she didn't have to know.

Some hands pushed him lightly down his back.

"Boo!" He heard.

Peter pretended to be scared, shrugging his shoulders and turning with the best face of surprise he could do.

"Oh, what a fright! You want to kill me, M?" He said with his hand in his heart in a dramatic way.

"No! Don't kill Peter" said the girl laughing and waving her arms.

"Of course I'm not dying, I have to stay with you, right?

"Always!" He shouted.

She was willing to put her arms on Peter's shoulders so that he would take her as he always did when a voice distracted his attention to the side. Apparently, Morgan had been so focused on scaring Peter that he had not realized that Rhodey was sitting next to him on the stairs.

"Oh my god, but look at here, what a beautiful girl" he spoke with a childish voice. "She is a princess?"

Rhodey bent down to put his hands on Morgan's waist and lift her into his lap.

"No, princess no! Superheroine!"

"Oh, a hero like Peter?"

"Yeah, like Petey and daddy"

Rhodey and Peter looked at each other and shared a slight smile. Tony's daughter was perfect and she deserved the world, and they would give it to her if she asked. They wish that was enough so she wouldn't feel the emptiness of not having her father there.

"We were going to play at the lake," said Peter combing the rebellious hair of his sister. "Do you want to come with us?"

The colonel blew the girl's ear making her writhe with laughter.

"I'd like that very much, children"

* * *

 At the end of the day Morgan was so tired that she went to sleep earlier than usual. They had been playing all afternoon on the lake and they had run out. Rhodey was chatting with Pepper in the living room while Peter had gone to his room after putting his sister to bed. He was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling remembering all the jokes that Rhodey had told. Today had been one of the funniest days Peter had had since the snap had happened.

He looked at his bedside table and opened the last drawer. He took out a picture frame he had kept there with the promise never to look at it again, but the conversation he had had with Colonel Rhodes had made him reconsider his decision. It was a photo that had been made with Tony when they decided they wanted to make his internship official.

When Peter had returned from space he promised himself he would never look at that picture again. It was a too painful reminder of what he had had and will never be able to recover again. And also a reminder of something he had stolen from Morgan. She would never have a picture with her father and it was unfair that he had one. Because of this, he hid her so that she couldn't find it.

His thumb stroked the glass of the photograph over Tony's smiling face. God, he remembered the day of that photo, they were so happy. As if everything for them was perfect and that was the most important thing in the world.

"Come on, Pepper, I need a picture with this little bud," Mr. Stark had said holding Peter close to him with the title of the internship in his hand.

The boy had wanted to make the joke of the rabbit ears behind the head of his mentor but didn't realize that Tony was also doing the same. So, when the two looked at the picture and saw that both had made the same gesture and that the painting was upside down, they burst out laughing. Pepper had tried to take another picture, but Mr. Stark had insisted that the photo was perfect like that and he wanted to put it in his lab.

With decision, he placed the frame on the table beside his alarm clock. Tomorrow he would show that picture to Morgan and tell her the story behind it. That was one of the few stories Peter haven't told her yet.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark"

With these words, the dream took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this...? I hope this was good enough. Thank you for reading :) As always, of you see any mistake, please tell me! I'm trying very hard to improve my english but it's difficult to me.


	6. Argument

Morgan was already 4 years old and Peter still didn't believe it. Wow, it had already been four years since the snap. In his memories it had been recently when Pepper handed him a little baby saying "it's your little sister." When he thinks about it, he feels absolutely sick. He missed everyone too much. Yes, he would have graduated from the best distance university in a double degree in chemistry and biotechnology, combining Mr. Stark's passion for engineering with his passion of chemistry. He had graduated early with all honors, of course, not as much as Mr. Stark, but they still considered him a gifted.

"Tony and Aunt May would be very proud of you," Pepper had said, watching as Happy and Rhodey gave him a smile when he came home with the title.

"Petey, good!" He remembered how Morgan had been the happiest for his brother's achievement. “My big brother is the best! Right, mommy?”

"Yes, M, the best one"

His sister is intelligent for her age and is the most curious of the place. Whenever she could, she escaped to find new things around the house. One day, Peter followed her to the workshop in the house.

"Morgan, I told you that you can't go down here," he said, looking for her around the room. "Go out and let's go"

He put himself in the center of the workshop without being able to see her. So he sat on a stool next to a table and began to play with a spanner.

"Morgan Stark, I won't repeat it" he spoke seriously.

Peter heard some noises and turned his head a little. Then, he froze. The girl emerged from her hiding place with a helmet from one of Mr. Stark's old armor. The teenager recognized it perfectly: it was the helmet of the armor that Mr. Stark was doing to Mrs. Potts before the snap. He had worked with Peter to finish it, telling him that this would be his wedding gift when he and Pepper got married.

In the end, it was half done. Peter could remember that they needed to implement the protocols and make the front part of the chest where the power supply would go. _Tony could never finish it_ , that thought made a knot in the boy's chest. Because Mr. Stark always wanted to put an armor around the world to protect everyone, and since he couldn't do it, he dedicated himself to putting an armor around the most important people for him: Rhodey, Peter, and Pepper.

“You know you shouldn't get down here, M, you can hurt yourself”

He approached Morgan and bent down to be at her height.

"Where have you get that?" He asked with some difficulty, being invaded by memories.

The boy kissed his sister's helmet on the side before slowly pulling it out.

"There you are" He combed the brown hair behind her ear with a finger.

"It was in a box"

"Oh, yes?" A watery laugh came out of Peter's throat. He cursed himself internally, he couldn't let this affect his girl. "You were looking for it, hum?"

"No... I found it though"

Peter laughed.

"You like to browse through the workshop, huh?" Peter ran two arms under Morgan's back to load her. "Me too"

While leaving the workshop he left the helmet on a table, perfectly supported. He turned to look at him one last time before closing the door behind him while his sister played with the curls that fell on his forehead. He always hated his hair, but Morgan seemed to like it, and that was one of the reasons he began to like it.

"Petey, but I wanna play"

He stood in the middle of the stairs to look at her.

“We will play if you promise that you will pick up your toys, I know you left them lying in the living room”

The little girl pouted but then nodded, accepting the deal.

"Mm, 'kay"

* * *

 

In the compound, life went on. The avengers did what they could while Carol had returned to space to take care of more planets in chaos. Sometimes they forgot that what happened on Earth also happened on the other planets in the universe. 

Rocket and Nebula came and went on missions to nearby satellites. Both were the last thing left of the Guardians of the Galaxy and wanted to be useful now that everything... had disappeared. At least the heroes of the earth were treating them as part of the family and it was something they appreciated. Thus they could feel that they belonged somewhere, even if it was not as before.

Steve entered the dress of Captain America into the central hall where Natasha was looking at some reports. He looked at him hopelessly.

"You still haven't found him?"

"Sorry, Nat," he shook his head.

She let out a sigh dropping into the chair behind her body. She closed her eyes in frustration as he ran her hands down her neck.

"There have been more murders in the north, maybe we should look around there," she said casually.

The captain put his shield aside and leaned against the table in front of her, looking at her with compassion.

"If Clint keeps killing people-"

"We still don't know if it's him..."

"Nat" cut her sharply. “It's him, you know it. As much as you want to deny it, there's no doubt”

The redhead's eyes filled with tears. God, of course she knew it was him. She knew his fighting style perfectly and knew the way he killed. And she understood how he must have felt to lose Laura and the children, she was their aunt, she had also lost them! And it wasn't justification for losing his mind that way.

Natasha could not let him continue destroying himself. She would stop him, because he was her best friend.

"We have to find him"

"We will, Nat, I promise" said the blond decisively.

Because she would never forgive him if she didn't try.

* * *

 

That same night Peter had the worst nightmare since he was a child. He didn't remember her in full, but the vague memories he had of  it and the anguish with which he woke up were enough for his mind to collapse. He began to tremble in his room crying inconsolably. Normally he would try to calm down so as not to wake anyone, but this time it was impossible, he was superior to his strength. His head was a drum and everything around him started to spin.

_Traitor. Usurper. Impostor. Thief._

In the midst of this mess, his voice rose to plead loudly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck, please... I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop at once, stop!"

_This isn't your family._

_You aren't their son._

_You aren't her brother._

_Liar._

_Freak._

_Thief_.

"STOP IT!" He roared, covering his ears uselessly.

A door opened suddenly and Pepper ran into the child's room with a frightened and worried face. She leaned over the boy and rested one of his hands on one shoulder tentatively. He felt the boy tremble under his touch.

"Pete, calm down, nothing happens"

"They don't shut up, they keep talking, I don't want them to say that thing even if that's true!"

Pepper frowned.

“Peter, there is no one, we are alone. Nothing happens"

He swatted the woman's hand and looked at her with red eyes of anger.

“But it does! I'm a murderer, a thief. I killed Mr. Stark and I'm still stealing his family! I'm not even his son, nor Morgan's brother... I'm just a thief who pretends a life that isn't his. Mr. Stark wasn't my father but I killed him, I'm nothing in this family."

"Peter, that's not-"

"Is it true?" A small voice appeared between anguish.

Pepper and Peter opened their eyes when they heard that question and turned their gaze to the shadow that was standing at the door. Morgan had a Spider-Man stuffed toy in her arms that she hugged tightly as if she were searching with soil. Her little brown eyes shone with small tears gathering in them. And Peter could swear that his heart shrunk when he saw her like that. Suddenly, all those voices were shouting at him no longer mattered to him.

"Morgan..." began to speak in a trembling voice, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Is it true?" He asked again with more force. "You aren't my brother…? Have you been lying all this time? Did you… did you kill dad?”

The mother tried to speak but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked with concern at Peter who was shaking his head, as if asking her not to say anything.

"Let me explain-"

“Then it's true, isn't it? Liar, how could you do that! I thought you loved me, but it was a lie! I wish you were dead and not dad!” She hugged her stuffed toy more. "You're the worst, Petey! I hate you!"

With a red face and full of tears, the girl ran away. Pepper quickly got up to chase her while shouting her name, but Peter couldn't move from his bed. He had dead hands grabbing the blankets. Those words of Morgan had felt like a thousand knives piercing his heart.

 _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_ … His sister's words were repeated in her head like an infinite echo. Why did he always have to spoil everything? Why did his anxiety and stress make him say such things out loud? He should have heard Morgan approach the room, he should have been more considerate, he should know how to be an adult and not cry like a baby for those kinds of things.

He looked, with lost eyes, at the ceiling of his room.

"I guess I keep letting everyone down, right Aunt May, Uncle Ben... Mr. Stark?" Peter let out a heavy sigh. “I'm useless, I don't know how to do anything right. Maybe the best thing for everyone... for Morgan, is that she hates me and leaves me.”

"That wouldn't be the best for anyone," a male voice spoke suddenly. "Neither you"

Peter looked at the door and saw the figure of Happy standing in front of his room, looking at him hardly.

"Happy, I don't ..."

"Shut up" the man hit with his index finger on the boy's forehead. "I'm sick of you always punishing yourself for everything, you're just like Tony"

Peter frowned.

"But I was wrong!"

"So that? Do you think Tony was never wrong? Or me? We are all wrong, and blaming ourselves doesn't fix what we have done. Our actions have consequences”

A memory crossed the boy's mind like a flash. The time Mr. Stark had removed his suit had been precisely for the same reason: his actions had a consequence. So that meant that Happy agreed with him.

"Therefore, my actions will have a consequence"

“They'll have it, but the important thing is what you're going to do with it.” Peter looked at him without understanding what the man wanted to say. “Are you going to run away? Or are you going to try to fix it?”

The teenager didn't know what to answer. He was confused now. He didn't know if he could fix this, after all now Morgan knew that he wasn't her real brother and that her father died because of him. Was it something that could be fixed? He didn't know it. He didn't even understand if he deserved to be forgiven.

Happy kept looking at the kid. In the end, he sighed.

“Tony never wanted children, you know? He always denied the children, said he could never be a good father.” That got Peter out of the trance. He looked at the man while frowning. “And then he met you and something inside him changed. He chose you, did you know? He didn't do it just because you were Spider-Man, he did it because Peter Parker got into Tony Stark's heart. And he loved you, Peter, he loved you very much. In the same way he would have loved Morgan. And I know that what he would be most excited about at the moment is that his two children would love each other. Because for Tony, you were always his child, and I know he would never blame you for anything.”

Peter couldn't take it anymore and cried again. Yes, he was becoming someone who kept crying for everything, but he couldn't help it. Losing his parents, his uncles, Mr. Stark... Everything was too much. But then he remembered what he had promised: he was going to take care of everything Mr. Stark had ever loved. Then, he couldn't allow his sister to live in anguish, he had to go find her. Morgan mightn't forgive him, and it would be fine, but he would still be in the shadows protecting her, even if she didn't know that.

He rubbed his eyes to throw away his tears and then looked at Happy with a small smile.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, kid." The man smiled back. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Peter looked at Mr. Stark's picture of his bedside table with determination.

"I'll fix it"

The thing that wasn't expected was that Pepper came screaming that she wasn't able to find Morgan anywhere.

And his world stopped spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay and the bad chapter. Lately, I don't have time for anything, but I don't want to leave this story. I hope to bring you something better soon.
> 
> I'm sorry again.


End file.
